


I fell from the sky (and now you're calling me your angel)

by weirdaustralian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, Gyms, I got bored, Parkour, Prompt Fic, but ava thinks its cute, sara is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdaustralian/pseuds/weirdaustralian
Summary: "I recently started doing parkour and I lost my footing and fell at least *blank* feet until you caught me, but now you think I fell from sky and won’t stop using the ‘did it hurt when you fell from heaven line’" - prompt from dailyau.tumblr.com.Sara's an idiot and Ava thinks its cute. A little bit of chaos insures.





	I fell from the sky (and now you're calling me your angel)

**Author's Note:**

> Saw it on tumblr and thought it was cute. 
> 
> (I have very minimal knowledge of parkour and the terms people would use so if I mess anything up, let me know and I can change it :) )
> 
> Here we go!

Sara always loved exercise. It was probably one of her favourite things to do. Most people found it strange that this was what she liked to do in her spare time but she truly loved it. Pretty much any sport you can think of. Most common martial arts. You name it, she’s probably tried it. Pretty much anything would do the trick for her. Sara either found it super relaxing or stress relieving, so why wouldn't she want to spend an hour at the gym every day to blow off some steam. It was just a *small* bonus that she had a full 6 pack and ripped arms and legs that had all the women drooling and the men just a little fearful. 

And she thought she’d covered everything, knew a little something about most of anything exercise and sporting related. That was until she fell into the parkour YouTube black hole. 

Sara spent easily 6 hours just watching videos and learning everything she could before she took it to her PT in the morning. 

“Sorry Sara, I actually haven't done any proper Parkour in my life. I guess you’ll either have to give it a go yourself, which I wouldn't recommend, or find a class in the area,” Alex said, seeming a bit sad herself that she’s never considered it. 

Sara nodded, smirking a little, “Don’t worry Al, I’ll go find a class somewhere,” seeing Alex’s doubtful look, she reassures, “Al, I wont get hurt. Promise.”

Alex glared at her as Sara quickly makes her way to the sliding door at the front of the gym.

“DONT BE STUPID SARA. ILL KICK YOUR ASS IN BOXING NEXT WEEK IF YOU GET HURT,” Alex yelled from the bags on the opposite side of the gym.

Sara slid open the door, “I SAID I’D BE CAREFUL. SEE YA TOMORROW AL.”

She hears Alex swear at her one last time before carefully sliding the door shut and making her way to her Jeep.

Immediately turning the car on in an attempt to cool the inside down, Sara thinks out loud, “Hmmmm where in Star City could I do some parkour today.”

\-----------

Sara ends up at Star City National Park, which is littered with stairs and railings ready to jumped and vaulted over. 

She looks around, not seeing many kids running about which is a big bonus and only a few people with dogs. Thank god for picking a random Wednesday just after lunch to try this out. 

Clasping her hands together, rubbing them to ‘help’ with her grip, she thinks allowed, “this is perfect. But where to start?”

Sara quickly spots a guard rail that runs around a little park look out that has been built into a hill, not even two and a half metres off the ground. There's even a little step below, about a meter wide, built off the side of the hill for people to sit just off the main grass before it goes onto the flat ground of the entire park. 

It will be perfect for a little vault over the rail, onto the little man made platform of grass and into a tuck and roll onto the main flat. Nice and simple for a first attempt Sara thinks to herself. 

Sara takes the steps up to the little platform of the look out to have a better look, the railing just barely coming above her hip and she stops to figure out her next steps. 

The ledge below where people can sit isn't super wide, so she would definitely have to vault and make sure both feet hit it in order to successfully jump into her little front flippy roll thing onto the main grass. She’s not to sure on the details exactly but shes sure some of her dance and martial arts training will kick in with that one. And luckily no one is sitting there or in the area at the moment. Should be simple enough.

Sara takes one last look, planning everything out one more time before sucking in a deep breath and taking a couple steps back. 

And she runs for it.

She successfully gets both hands grabbing the bar to hoist herself over, her feet following the rest of her body over for an almost perfect vault, clearing it easily, reading to jump into the step below and roll onto the grass. 

What she didn't count on was that someone was now walking where she needed to roll to finish this maneuver smoothly. 

Sara admittedly panics, and tries to pull her body back from completing the roll, hoping she could just come to stop standing on the ledge of the grass seat. 

She was so very wrong to think that. He body weight carried her forwards off the edge and right into the random strangers legs, who was now very aware that Sara was flying towards her. 

They both end up in the grass, a tangle of limbs. 

Sara is up so fast she barely has time to think, not even having time to catch her breath, “OH MY GOD!! I’m so sorry. There was no one there when I last looked.”

The woman, still on the floor, looked up and Sara finally got a good look at the person she’d knocked over.

And suddenly Sara wasn’t breathing again. The woman on the floor was absolutely gorgeous. 

And then the girl was laughing. 

Sara looked down confused at the girl now rolling around in the grass clutching her stomach from the laughter. 

Eventually she notices Sara’s confused look, and offers Sara her hand to get some help up off the grass. 

Sara quickly grabs it, pulling her up. The woman is a little bit taller then her and somehow even more beautiful now her pony tail is flicking in the wind and shining golden from the sun. Sara only now just notices that she’s also wearing gym clothes and was probably out for a run, hence why she somehow snuck up so fast.

The woman finally composes herself, “I’m Ava by the way.”

Ava offers her hand again and Sara eagerly shakes it, “Nice to meet you Ava. I’m Sara. And I’m also so sorry about that-”

Ava silences her with a wave of her hand, still lightly chuckling, “I have one question for you Sara.”

Sara raises an eyebrow, feeling pretty confused at the strangers behaviour, “Yeah?”

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven.”

Ava barely got the line out before she dissolved into fits of laughter again. Sara, finally getting it, laughed along too, even crying a little at how ridiculous the whole thing was. 

Once they finally calmed down, Ava turned to Sara, “So how bout a date angel?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay why do I kind love this ahahahhah.
> 
> Thoughts and any other comments, just let me know below. If you’ve got another prompts for me, chuck that there too. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @weirdaustralian if you feel so inclined. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
